


Again

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e05 Rush, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder is distracted by Scully's lips.





	Again

He is staring at her. Correction, he is staring at her lips. Scully’s lips. He’s been doing it for years now, for half a decade. Oh, these lips. When they curl into a smile because he’s said something funny (or crazy, or stupid). When they spout off scientific terms just like that. Or when, once or twice, they utter an expletive. His favorite, always, being fuck. If only Scully would use it as a verb, as a command. These lips telling him to-

“Mulder?“ 

"Huh?”

“Are you all right?” Scully scrutinizes him. Her voice is deliberately slow as if she were talking to a patient, or a child. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Mulder’s own voice is high-pitched and he clears his throat. 

“You sure?” She asks before she takes a sip from her coffee. Oh oh. The coffee is nothing special, of course. The usual gas station sludge, tepid and too bitter. But Scully sighs into the cup, licks her lips when a small drop remains there as if unable, or unwilling, to leave this heavenly place. He can relate. Oh, yes, he can relate very well. To a drop of coffee. This, he decides, must be a new low. Even for him. “Mulder!" 

"What?” He barks back, surprised at her forcefulness.

“You’re not listening. Are you still thinking about the case?” He nods. It’s easier than explaining what is really going through his mind. She sighs in sympathy. “Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?” What he really wants her to do is to stop drinking this coffee. But he can’t tell her that. What would she taste like, now? Mulder’s only had a taste once. That one time after the ball dropped, the beginning of the new year. He’s been thinking about it ever since, though. About her lips, how they feel and taste, what he wants to do with them and what he wants her to do with them. Do her lips always feel as soft as they did that night? Has he just imagined the whole thing? He’s been known to have fever dreams. Mulder stares at her lips, doesn’t even notice that his own open in anticipation, in need. What would she do if he tried to kiss her here in public, at a dusty rest shop that sells questionable coffee? 

“Mulder, you worry me,” Scully leans over and he winces, “are you feeling sick?” She puts a hand on his forehead. “You’re a little warm.” More scrutinizing. He can see how she goes through a variety of reasons why he could be sick. Whether it has anything to do with the case. It’s only you, Scully, he thinks and the thought makes him smile. She’s so close. Her lips. They’re beckoning him. They really are. He’s been thinking about kissing her again ever since their lips separated. But Mulder was planning to do it right this time. Not in a hospital and not after a case. He wants to kiss her when neither of them can blame it on too much adrenaline or painkillers.

“Are you?” Scully asks again and Mulder can’t for the life of him remember what the question was. All he knows is that her lips are still so close, so inviting; is she doing this on purpose? Has she, too, been thinking of kissing him again? As if reading his thoughts, her eyes drop to his lips. Does she want him to talk, or does she want him to kiss her? 

“Scully.” A broken, strangled sound. Do not kiss her, do not kiss her, not here. His mind is chanting, but Scully is looking at him, her eyes flitting from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

“Mulder.” It’s the way her lips curl around his name. That’s it. He can’t resist it anymore, doesn’t care where they are. Mulder closes the distance between them, slowly. Gives her enough time to draw away, but all the while praying she won’t. Her eyes grow big as if she, too, can’t believe it’s happening. Again, or at all. Right before their lips meet, she whispers his name and he takes it from her lips. She tastes like rich coffee and like Scully. I know this, he thinks, the thought surprising him. He does know this, knows her. He’s been staring at these lips for years, for half a decade after all. He’s only tasted them twice so far; the taste is as delicious as the first time, even more so. What will she taste like after a dozen kisses? After a lifetime together? Mulder feels her mouth open under his; she’s taking the next step for them both, starting forever now. 

“Hey, we’re not that kind of place.” The voice is a rude awakening and their lips disengage quickly with a loud pop. They stare at each other and blink as if they’ve never seen each other before. Mulder wants to apologize, but he can’t; he’s not sorry. Not one bit. He watches as Scully licks her lips, in slow motion.

“Don’t do that, Scully. Please,” Mulder pleads with her. Then again, does he really want her stop? Her lips, his new nirvana, curl up into a grin; she knows exactly what she’s doing. Oh, Scully, he thinks as his own lips curl upwards and he sees her pupils dilate just a fraction. Maybe he’s not the only one who’s been dreaming about what their mouths could be doing, where they could explore. Maybe he’s going to ask her about it. Much, much later.

“Let’s go home,” Scully says and takes his hand. The coffee is forgotten, as is everything else; the need to get away and be alone is too strong. He’s kissed her twice, now. Will she let him kiss her a third time? Mulder doesn’t have to wonder long. Outside, Scully stops. She tugs at his hand to get his full attention. The sun is on her face and highlights her freckles. She’s so beautiful. Before he can even contemplate telling her so, though, she grabs his face and kisses him. “I just had to,” she murmurs against his lips and he can relate. Oh yes, he can relate very well.


End file.
